My Immortal
by Todd666
Summary: An angsty Mrs. Lovett is getting fed up with an oblivious and cruel Sweeney Todd. This is an Alternate Ending to the movie. One-Shot and Song-Fic.


_**This is yet, another song-fic/one-shot. Obviously, this fic is named after a song from Eveanescence. Yeah, I really like their songs. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here…_

Mrs. Lovett sighed sadly as she started to clean up the shop with Toby. Sweeney Todd was always up in his shop, brooding away for hours upon end and it was really depressing Mrs. Lovett. Day in and day out, she'd do everything for him. Did he notice? Of course not. Even if he did, he didn't seem to care. Mrs. Lovett carries in a pile of dishes into her kitchen and dumps them into her sink. Even though his Lucy is legitimately dead and even though he has had his bloody revenge, he hasn't changed at all. An aggravated sigh escapes her lips as she starts to clean up the dishes. Toby watches her in concern but says nothing as he continues to clean the tables. He doesn't need to ask to know what's bothering her.

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears…_

"Brought yeh dinner, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett announces as she enters the Barber Shop. Sweeney stands at the window, staring angrily at the city below him. He watches the citizens of London scurry in the streets like little insects escaping from the rain. He scowls and faces Mrs. Lovett, watching her out of pure boredom as she sets his food down on his desk.

"They all deserve to die, Mrs. Lovett," He mutters darkly. Mrs. Lovett looks at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. This stuns Sweeney Todd, seeing he's not used to getting looks like that from the forever cheerful Mrs. Lovett.

"We all do," She states, uninterested, as she goes to leave. Furious, Sweeney takes a swift step towards her and grabs her arm. She turns and looks up at his angry eyes that are boring into hers. Instead of the usual fear, Mrs. Lovett stares up at him with a blank stare. Dumbfounded, Sweeney lets her go.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks. She actually chuckles darkly, leaving him without an answer. Mrs. Lovett marches angrily down the stairs and storms into her shop. He's always brooding away and it's really starting to get to her. What really done her in was the fact that he had the nerve to ask her what was wrong. That question proved to her that he hasn't and will never notice a thing about her unless it's inconvenient to him.

"Why do I bother?" She asks herself as she collapses into her arm chair. She knows the answer to her own question. It's because she loves the bloody man, despite of his cruelty and coldness. With a sigh, Mrs. Lovett picks up her books and begins to read it in utter silence. Even Sweeney wasn't pacing like he usually did. Honestly, Mrs. Lovett didn't really care this time.

_And, if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave…_

Sweeney Todd sat down in his chair, completely stumped by Mrs. Lovett's behavior today. She seemed very cold and distant. She isn't supposed to be like that, Sweeney thought to himself as he stared out the window. The thing that is really bothering the barber is that Mrs. Lovett is acting like him and he doesn't like that one bit. With a growl, he got up and stormed out of the shop and headed straight down to the Pie Shop.

_Cause your presence still lingers here…_

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney growled angrily as he entered the parlor. She looked up at him over her book, looking slightly shocked to see him come storming in. What infuriated him was that she didn't seem afraid.

"Wot do yeh want, dear?" She asks him, turning her attention back to her book. Angrily, Sweeney storms over to her and rips the book from her grip. She watches him with uninterested eyes as he flings the book into the fireplace.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong," He growls. All she does is shrug.

"Well, fer starters, yeh just threw me favorite book into a fireplace," She says sarcastically as she crosses her legs and leans back in the chair, staring up at him.

"That is not important, _my pet_," Sweeney shoots back, intensifying his glare. Mrs. Lovett, obviously not amused, returns the look with a blank stare.

"Why do you care?" She drawls. Sweeney says nothing at first, trying to figure out why he cares.

"Because…because you're acting too much like me!" He says, almost triumphantly. All Mrs. Lovett does is stare up at him. _That's_ what he's concerned about? Mrs. Lovett chuckles, amused and devastated at the same time.

"Dear, if I wos actin' like you, neither o' us would be standin' here righ' now," Mrs. Lovett says after she stops her laughter. Sweeney roughly grabs her and brings her to her feet.

"Is that a threat?" He asks angrily. Mrs. Lovett roughly pulls free from him, glaring back angrily.

"I 'ave no need teh threaten you, love," She answers quietly but dangerously, "Now, if you 'ave nothin' more t' say, leave." Letting out a frustrated growl, Sweeney turns and leaves the parlor. She watches him go, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes.

…_and it won't leave me alone…_

The next day, the tension was so thick between Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett that it could be cut with a knife. Although Mrs. Lovett seemed unaffected by Sweeney's glares and looks of utter confusion, she was fully aware of them on the inside. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. Frankly, she found the action utterly pointless. He wouldn't care about her feelings. He'd just call her a foolish woman and go about his brooding as if nothing happened. She couldn't go through with that. Her fragile heart can't take much more of his cruelty.

"Mum, we need more pies," Toby says from across the patio. Mrs. Lovett nods in acknowledgement and heads into the shop to get more pies, unaware of the barber who's standing on the landing, watching her every move.

_These wounds won't seem to heal…_

Sweeney Todd, every time he didn't have a customer, watched Mrs. Lovett from his perch like a hawk watching its prey. He didn't get what was wrong with the woman. Even when she was serving her customers, she seemed different. This was not only frustrating him, but concerning him as well. Mrs. Lovett wasn't the type to be moody and depressed acting. Sweeney was determined to find out what was wrong with his landlady. So, he started to eye her customers. They seemed like their normal, filthy selves, constantly gossiping about things that didn't concern them. Sweeney scowled angrily, turning his attention back on Lovett.

"No, it's not her customers," He mutters quietly under his breath. With a frustrated sigh, Sweeney retreats into his shop.

_This pain is just too real…_

Mrs. Lovett watched Sweeney return into his shop, looking like his brooding old self. Rolling her eyes, she went back to tending to her customers. She didn't know why he was up there, staring down at her and her customers. Snickering in her mind, she guessed that he was replaying the theory in his head that everyone deserves to die.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised if 'e comes at me with a razor anytime soon_, Mrs. Lovett thinks to herself as she heads into her shop for more pies. When she gets down to the bake house, she pulls out the last batch of pies. Sighing with relief, she heads up the stairs with the last batch.

"This is th' last batch o' pies," She says to Toby as she walks by. Quickly, Toby goes over and flips the "Sold Out" sign for the customers to see. Slowly, the crowd begins to leave. As Mrs. Lovett serves the rest of the pies, she turns and sees Sweeney Todd standing on the landing. He stares down at her with his black orbs, trying to read her. She stares back for a moment, wondering why on Earth he's watching her. Out of boredom, perhaps? She watches as he scowls and goes back into his shop. Acting as if nothing happened, Mrs. Lovett goes about her business.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

Sweeney Todd paced angrily up in his shop, trying to figure out what was wrong with his accomplice. Perhaps there's absolutely nothing wrong with her. Perhaps it's him he should be questioning. No, that's not it, Sweeney thinks to himself. Before he got his revenge, Mrs. Lovett was her cheerful, optimistic self. It annoyed him greatly at the time. Only now, though, he realized how much he missed that part of her. Sweeney guessed that her bright presence was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

"No," Sweeney growls to himself, "I don't need her. I don't need anyone!" But, if that was true, why the Hell did he care about Mrs. Lovett's well being? Getting up rather quickly, Sweeney storms out of his shop to the Pie Shop below. The sight that he sees makes him freeze.

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…_

Mrs. Lovett was a wreck. It was obvious that she had been drinking and it was also obvious that she had been crying. That, however, was not the thing that stopped Sweeney in his tracks. She had one of his razors in her hands. She was staring blankly at it and at the deep cut she had inflicted on her palm. Slowly, she stares at him, smiling bitterly.

"Is this wot it's like t' die inside, Mr. Todd?" She asks softly. Quickly, Sweeney rushes to her side and rips the razor from her grip and throws it to the other side of the room.

"You daft, foolish woman! Look what you did!" Sweeney roared, grabbing her wounded hand in an oddly gentle manner. Mrs. Lovett chuckles idly.

"That wos th' point, love," She mutters. Sweeney helps her to her feet and leads her into the parlor. He forces her to sit on the couch while he goes and gets some bandages for her wound.

"What were you thinking?" Sweeney growled as he began to not-so-gently wash her wound with Gin. Mrs. Lovett, seeming completely unfazed, stared off ahead.

"About you," She answers plainly. Sweeney pauses and looks at her with a confused and shocked expression on his face. She looks back at him and smiles sadly.

"Of course, yeh wouldn't notice or care," She whispers. Sweeney keeps his stare on her until he completely wraps up her wound. In silence, he brings her to her feet and leads her to her room. After she gets into the bed, he wordlessly leaves the room and storms back up into his shop. Greatly hurt, Mrs. Lovett cries herself to sleep.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears…_

The next morning, Mrs. Lovett wakes up with a rather unpleasant headache and an even more unpleasant ache in her right hand. She carefully sits up and stares at the decently bandaged hand. It takes her a moment to recall last night's fuzzy events. Sighing, Mrs. Lovett plops down onto the bed. She doesn't react when she hears her bedroom door open.

"Mrs. Lovett, are you awake?" Sweeney asks her gruffly. Sitting up, Mrs. Lovett casts him a glance.

"Did yeh do this to me hand or did I?" She asks calmly, raising her hand for him to see.

"You were drunk," Sweeney responds, purposely not fully answering her question. Mrs. Lovett eyes him for a moment, taking notice to the fresh bandages in his hands. Quietly, Sweeney approaches her and begins to undress her wound. He seems satisfied that the wound looks better.

"May I ask yeh somethin'?" Mrs. Lovett pipes up after a while. Sweeney grunts in response. Mrs. Lovett takes this "clear form of communication" as a yes.

"Why did yeh come to me aid las' night?" Sweeney didn't respond at first. He acted as though he was too busy concentrating on redressing her wound.

"Because you were hurt," Sweeney says quietly, "And, besides, you can't do your job if you're bleeding to death because of your own stupidity." These words hit Mrs. Lovett like a flying brick to the head. After finishing with dressing her wound, Sweeney gets up and leaves her be. Mrs. Lovett stares ahead, feeling utterly dead.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years…_

All day, Mrs. Lovett stayed in her room. Toby did not dare to try and get her to come out. Every time he neared her door, he could hear the sound of glass breaking and angry, yet sad cries. So, Toby ran the shop on his own, occasionally casting a glare towards Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop.

_But you still have all of me._

Sweeney Todd did take notice to Mrs. Lovett's absence from the shop below. He didn't know why she wasn't working, seeing he had wrapped her hand up sufficiently enough for her to work. Perhaps she was still light headed from her excessive drinking from the night before. When Sweeney closed up his shop, he headed down to the Pie Shop.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light…_

When Sweeney entered the parlor, Mrs. Lovett was nowhere in sight. The only person in the room was a passed-out Toby with a bottle of Gin in his hand. So, Sweeney headed up to Mrs. Lovett's room. He paused when he was only a couple feet away, feeling uneasy by the silence up ahead. Hesitantly, Sweeney opened Mrs. Lovett's door. He barely dodged the flying vase that seemed to be aimed directly at him. He looks over at Mrs. Lovett in shock. She glares back at him, holding her bloody knuckles close to her as she huddles in the corner.

"Wot th' Hell do yeh want?" She growls, literally sending chills down the spine of the Demon Barber. Sweeney cautiously takes a step closer, looking at the mirror or what's left of it and also looking at the rest of the room. It looked as though a tornado had torn through the small living space.

"Mrs. Lovett, are you alright?" Sweeney asked, immediately regretting it.

"Do I look alright to you?" Mrs. Lovett snarls, trying to back away as he approaches her.

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind…_

"What is wrong with you, you stupid woman?" Sweeney snarls back as he takes her hands in his own, trying to hide the utter shock his is feeling at that very moment.

"_You_ are wot's wrong with me," She whispers harshly.

"I beg differ, Mrs. Lovett. I have done nothing wrong." Out of pure rage, Mrs. Lovett angrily slaps Sweeney across the face. He backs off, completely stunned.

"You are no angel, me love," She says quietly. Sweeney stares at her. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand at all. Mrs. Lovett's expression goes from angry to a sad disappointment.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams…_

"Mrs. Lovett, I do not understand," Sweeney says after a moment of silence. Mrs. Lovett shakes her head slightly, keeping her eyes on him.

"No, yeh don't," She responds.

"Then explain to me what's wrong. I can make it better," Sweeney says softly.

"No," Mrs. Lovett whispers. Sweeney gets closer to her, glaring at her to try and scare her into admitting what's wrong.

"Tell me now," He growls. It amazes Mrs. Lovett when Sweeney can go from gentle to violent all in the blink of an eye. She looks at him sadly.

"Must you always resort to violence?" She asks. Sweeny seems stunned by her question, causing him to back off some.

"Tell me what's wrong."

_Your voice has chased away all of the sanity in me…_

"I love you," Mrs. Lovett says quietly. Sweeney stares at her.

"What?"

"You 'eard me," She says more aggressively. Her rage seems to build when she sees the shock plastered upon his face.

"You foolish, blind man," She says quietly, "Yeh can't see wot's right in front of yeh, can you?" Sweeney was at a loss of words. Mrs. Lovett loves him? Why?

"Over th' years, after you was shipped off, I tried so hard to tell meself that you're gone," Mrs. Lovett says quietly, watching him.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…_

"Even though yeh returned, Mr. Todd. Even ofter yeh got your revenge, yeh haven't noticed, cared, or 'ave even bothered t' move on," Mrs. Lovett looks away as she gets up. Sweeney grabs her and gently turns her to face him.

_But though you're still with me…_

"I am sorry, but I can never love again, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney says softly. Wordlessly, he turns and leaves the room, leaving Mrs. Lovett alone in her sorrow.

_I've been alone all along._

Sweeney paced up in his shop relentlessly, thinking about Mrs. Lovett. He told her that he could never love again, but was he being true to himself? Letting out a sigh, Sweeney collapsed in his chair, feeling very torn up and confused. Surely, he couldn't go on like this forever with no one. His Lucy was avenged, after all. But, would she want him to move on? Does he want to move on?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…_

Mrs. Lovett wordlessly cleaned up the mess she had made in her bedroom. She quietly went into the bathroom and started to cleanse her knuckles of the caked on blood, not wincing at all to the pain.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears…_

Mrs. Lovett laid down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sweeney wasn't pacing like normal. She sighs sadly, guessing that he has probably stormed off down the street to a local Pub. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years…_

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes slightly when she heard her bedroom door open. She guessed it was Toby checking up on her. She felt bad for staying pent up in her room while he ran the shop. She'd make it up to him. At least he seemed to care for a "foolish woman" such as herself.

_But you still have…_

Mrs. Lovett felt her visitor gently stroking her face with their warm hands. Her entire body tensed up considerably. Could it be…? She opens her eyes and sees black eyes staring back at her.

"Mr. Todd, wot are yeh doin' here?" She asks in disbelief.

"Correcting a mistake," He mutters before he kisses her tenderly on the lips.

…_part of me…_

_

* * *

**I'm sorry if the ending was confusing. Pretty much, he's giving love a second chance. I hope you all liked that! I was stumped about what to do with my current fic, so I wrote this to excersise my mind.**_


End file.
